harem of the fire dragon
by Zanjam
Summary: Natsu had disappeared for 3 years he was gone without a trace no one knew where he was or if he was safe then one day he returns to the guild and is greeted oddly there are five girls that are involved in this story lucy erza lisanna cana and mirajane so i just put natsu as characters becaus it saves time. t to be safe because of language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1: erza

Hey guys zanjam here and im gonna start a new story because I have recently got back into fairy tail and so I decided I would do a fanfic on it. It involves a grown up natsu having a harem with 5 girls from fairy tail (lucky bastard) lucy lisanna erza mirajane and cana sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I have dyspraxia and its inconvenient for writing storys so no flames if you will. Obviously don't own fairy tail it is rated t to be safe.

_Natsu's pov_

It has been 3 years since I left and I'm finally coming home I didn't find igneel but I did grow stronger allot stronger I may even be able to stand up to gildarts now with the possibility of winning I wonder how Gildarts is doing he told me he was going back to the guild but that was a year ago I wonder if he left again more to the point I wonder how everyone is doing I hope they are alright they probably all hate me for running away but they have done well they are back at the top as the number one guild in Fiore I wonder if they will recognise me after all I have grown im probably only just smaller than laxus now well too late to turn back now.

3rd Pearson

Natsu was now in magnolia traversing the streets and passage ways he had decided to supprise the guild so he was wearing an overcoat to hide himself eventually he made it to the guild hall he simply waltzed in sat down at the bar aware of everyone's piercing eyes he put on a fake voice and ascked the barmaid for a pint of beer he downed it in one go and then he heard a voice from across the guild hall "YOU BRAT WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" yelled the familiar short old man who also happened to be the guild master Makerov (don't know if I spelt it right) natsu looked around confused "yes you do you think I wouldn't be able to tell if one of my brats showed his face" Natsu grinned everyone was now looking at him confused he put o his fake voice again  
"so gramps you recognised me well I guess the charade is up" he then threw off his cloak reviling his face and body .Natsu had grown in 3 years his muscles where now even more refined he was just shorter than laxus he was also more mature now he wore a navy blue t-shirt that had an open front and some baggy denim jeans he had however ripped the right arm off the shirt so it revealed his fairy tail insignia the shirt barely fit him because of his vast muscle mass he also had a large scar across his chest going diagonally it was clear that he had been battle hardened and everyone knew it he was also rather handsome. He grinned a large toothy grin "hey guys how have you been" everyone was still astounded at the sight of the dragon slayer  
"damn you pyro where did you go" said another familiar voice Natsu turned around to see grey standing there looking pissed off  
"well you know around" replied natsu grey growled "you might not want to do that"he said  
"Oh yeah well try this on for size, ICE MAKE HAMMER" yelled grey and he charged at natsu with the hammer clasped in his hand natsu moved forward at lightning speed and was now stood directly in front of grey in less than a second, natsu grinned again and sent grey flying across the room into a wall and natsu didn't even break a sweat everyone was now looking at him astounded  
"now everyone I have been gone a long time and you didn't know where I was and im sorry for that but I have been training and now I believe I'm strong enough to come back with dignity I am back now and I promise I won't be leaving again anytime soon so lets party" that night all the members of fairy tail partied till the following day Natsu wasn't aware of it at the time but there where five girls waching him the entire time.

_The following day _

Natsu was sat in the guild pondering a dilemma he now faced, his house had been repossessed and he had nowhere to live  
"natsu" said a little flying blue cat "whats the matter" he said

"oh nothing much its just I have nowhere to live speaking of which where do you live now happy"

"lucy took me in after you disappeared me lucy erza and grey went looking for you but we couldn't find you anywhere where were you?"

"doesn't matter" replied Natsu the pair where talking cheerfully when he heard someone approach Natsu knew people where listening to their conversation but he paid it no mind

"if you need a place to stay there is room in my apartment" said erza surprising the pair

"oh can I that would be fantastic" said Natsu

"ok you should show up at six because I'm making dinner then" she replied

"great see you then" Natsu replied cheerfully erza then turned around and walked away with a triumphant smirk on her face as she walked away she shook her hips seductively from left to right Natsu watched her with a serious look on his face "she will be mine" he thaught

_Flash back _

There was a large red dragon stood before Natsu (not igneel) "Why are you here" it demanded

"I want to find my father igneel" Natsu replied

"so you are his child, hmm, I shall teach you" the dragon bellowed

"teach me what"

"as the son of a dragon you are able to have multiple ...how do I put it ... lovers but to make them yours you must first brand them with your fangs"

"fangs I have sharp teeth but not fangs"

"im getting to that as a dragon slayer you where obviously raised by a dragon however "im getting to that as a dragon slayer you where obviously raised by a dragon however you may not realise that there is a second quality needed to become a proper dragon slayer... you must in fact be part dragon and by accessing your dragon form you gain more power and your fangs"

"how do I do this"

"I'm getting to that god you are inpatient you must ignite your inner fire find it inside yourself and become a dragon" the beast roared Natsu then meditated for four days and four nights until on the fifth day he found it his inner fire

"I feel it its warm I'm... argh" said Natsu in pain natsu winced as his inner dragon took over natsu was now on his knees screaming in agony as two large red wings unfolded from his back then two horns emerged out of his head and his skin hardened he also now has two large dragon fangs in his mouth and a tail with spines running down it natsu raised from the ground lifted his head towards the sky and let out a mighty roar along with fire more powerful than any he had created before he was now an entity seething with magical power so much that just being stood next to him raised your own magic levels "thank you"

"belive me you are more than worthy of this power no other known dragon slayers have ever had the power you posses you are a dragon my boy now spread your wings and fly" natsu was reluctant at first be eventually e stretched out his wings and with one mighty flap he took to the sky the dragon raised next to him "this is where we part good look on your journey"

"thank you goodbye" yelled natsu as he flew the other direction

_Flash back over_

_Six 'o' clock_

"hey erza whats cooking" smiled natsu as he walked into the apartment

"your just in time its lamb" replied erza, natsu watched erza as she prepared the table and brought the food she was wearing a black cocktail dress with a little cross over the left breast this brought natsu's eyes to erzas chest as she moved back and forth he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into that beautiful bust of hers, erza noticed him lookin g but thaught he was looking at the lamb "natsu your drooling" she said and then she leaned over with a napkin and dabbed his mouth it was almost too much for natsu to take he wanted her she was going to be the first one he would sink his teeth into his primal dragon instinct began to take over he could no longer take it he grabbed erza and forced her onto the table just barely missing the lamb "natsu" gasped erza taken back by his bold actions however she put up no resistance she just blushed

"erza be mine" he growled

"what" she asked confusingly he then explained the nature of dragons and their partners and how he wanted her erza was stunned she had her eye on him since he came back but she didn't expect him to be so upfront about it and she certainly didn't expect this he then stood up off erza and took off his top erza blushed

"I need to show you something" erza was busy eying up natsu to hear him he then revealed his true form in front of her she was astounded he climbed back on top of her

"natsu"

"what" the half dragon replied

"yes" natsu looked at her confused "I will be yours" natsu smirked then he opened his mouth and bit down on her neck causing her to moan in pain and ecstasy

_The next day_

Natsu and erza walked in together "you know I never did get my dinner" natsu smirked

"yeah but you got plenty of desert" erza replied

Yay for euphemisms that was the first chapter let me know what you think I like it just as a reminder I'm dyspraxic so no flames if you don't like it don't read the story simple as that anyway thx ror reading now plz review till next time


	2. Chapter 2:mirajane

hi guys zanjam i decided on two things for this chapter first there will be a fight scene and second mira will be the next to enter the harem i am thinking of new ideas as you read so enjoy

* * *

_3rd person_

natsu was sat at the bar with a mug of beer in his hand taking sips from it occasionally the guild was quiet most people had gone on missions and after natsu left for two years erza gray lucy and happy formed their own team they offered to let natsu join but he declined he had other things on his mind ,mainly two 1. what would it take for him to be promoted to S rank quickly 2. a certain barmaid staring at him from across the bar, she thought he didn't notice but his senses where now heightened to five time the amount of a dragon slayer never mind a human he could catch a speeding bullet in his mouth and not even care who shot it he was powerful now and mirajane was his next target. all of a sudden the ground began to shake natsu smiled "looks like i beat you too it old man" he thought

"oh gildarts is coming, i will go tell cana" said mirajane. natsu crushed the mug in his hand and began walking to the entrance

"natsu good to see you" said the old wizard

"yeah i know, it was one year ago now that i saw you you said that you where returning did you leave again or do you just walk incredibly slowly?" said natsu

"i was...sidetracked" he replied

"ok to make it up to me for not being able to tell people that i'm safe your gonna fight me" natsu smirked

"hmmm do you seriously think your in my league now? well you can try lets go out back and see" said gildarts the two then went round the back of the guild and stared each other in the eyes the master walked out to see as well as laxus freed bickslow evergreen mirajane and cana "sorry natsu but i just don't know how to hold back" said gildarts ad he darted forward throwing a punch at natsu who dogged it with ease he had his hands in his pockets and was taunting gildarts who just ignored it as he went into a flurry of punched each one dodged until one finally landed on his face however natsu seemed unphased he now took his hands out of his pockets

"sorry gildarts but holdin' back don't suit me" said natsu he then began to transform into his dragon beast he had done it a few times now so it didn't hurt anymore gildarts was speechless he then had an idea he activated his aura and started to break the ground natsu activated his and everyone felt the pressure from it makarov smiled the two then collided both going at their full force this lasted about twenty five minutes until natsu backed off gildarts thought he had finally tired out but he was wrong natsu took in a deep breath and let out a tremendous fire dragon roar with this gildarts was down everyone was shocked natsu smiled turned back into his regular form walked about five meters before collapsing and fainting.

natsu woke up in the guilds infirmary beside his bed were the master and a sleeping mirajane "natsu you where fantastic in fact tonight i'm throwing you a party, oh and because you beat gildarts i have decided to promote you to S class" said makarov before walking away natsu grinned

"become S class ,check now for step two" he thought looking down at mirajane "and a party is the perfect place to start"

_later at the party_

"so you beat gildarts, _you_ beat him" asked grey

"yeah" said natsu

"nope don't believe it" he said

"thats my man" said erza blushing a little as she thought about how powerful natsu was

"he did he got me fair and square" said gildarts "wait what do you mean _your_ man?"

"well my is a possessive noun what indicates that natsu is" said erza

"*cough* *cough* *cough*" said natsu "um erza can we talk... now" natsu then dragged erza off to the S class floor where he wouldn't be disturbed "erza i love you, you do know that right?"

"yeah" said erza a bit frightened

"and i did explain about the fact i'm a dragon and dragons have multiple partners"

"yeah" said erza more suspicious then frightened

"well i kinda plan on marking someone else"

"does that mean that we would no longer be partners?"

"no, no, no i do still love you however there are others that i love but i wanted to ask you first"

"awww that's sweet of you but you don't need my permission your a dragon its in your blood (but don't be supprised if their blood is on my sword)"

"thank you so much you are the best... what was that last part about the sword"

"nothing nothing.. just go he he" she said anxiously

"oh um ok see you tonight" and with that natsu ran down the stairs

"i have a feeling things are going to get complicated from here on out" sighed erza

natsu watched from afar as he saw mira dancing gracefully in the middle of the room with a crowd of men surrounding her practically drooling as they watched her body sway and shake to the beat of the song that was on natsu was enraged at this and decided to walk outside for some fresh he sat down on the patio air after about five minutes he was joined by mira who sad down next to him "hey natsu why aren't you at _your _party" she said

"just needed some air" he said vaguely

"is something the matter"

"not really... i have just been wondering something"

"oh"

"well see there is this girl i like and i'm not sure if i should tell her" mira looked sad at the previous remark natsu smirked

"well you should just tell her" she said glumly

"ok i will" he said facing her. she looked at him confused and then he leaned in and kissed her first she was surprised but then she got into it kissing him deeply as their tongues wrestled for domination "come with me i want to show you something" she just nodded still infatuated with how good a kisser he was. he grabbed her hand and led her to a remote part of the forest he then reviled his dragon form because she saw it earlier she wasn't surprised "i want you to be mine but before i do i must explain something to you i do truly love you but.." he then explained his situation (check last chapter) mira looked surprised at first but then held a gentle smile

"i don't mind sharing you just so long as you do love me" she then leaned in and kissed him "go on i'm ready mark me" (again check last chapter) natsu smiled he then leaned in and slowly bit her tender neck as she moaned from the pleasure of his body heat he then retracted "i guess this sort of makes me your wife" natsu beamed at the thaught and then they went back to the guild and met up with erza

"oh hello natsu, _mira_" erza scoffed

"be nice" said natsu

"fine so are we gonna go home" she said mira looked confused

"oh yeah im staying with erza until i can decide where i am going to live" natsu confessed mira looked shocked or angry natsu couldn't tell witch

"grrr fine i will too" said mira although erza protested she still ended up going

_later at erza's house_

"so natsu do you want dinner or do you want to go streight to dessert again" erza giggled

"no fair you got him last night it's my turn now" mira stated and the two then started to argue

"i really need my own place" and then natsu got an idea "i will build one" the two stopped their fighting to look at natsu "i'm gonna build my own house where we all can live and you two can help if you like" the pair seemed exited by the idea and then natsu spent the rest of the night thinking of designs unti he fell asleep, he looked peaceful and content with his idea(until erza and mira took advantage of him in his sleep)

* * *

so what do you think i want to hear your ideas for what the house should be remember it has to fit five people and i will go with the design i like the best just message me your designs or describe them to me you have a little while the house wont be built until later (there is still 3 more girls to seduce) anyway r&amp;r if you don't mind and i will see you guys later


	3. Chapter 3:Cana

Hello zanjam here I apologise for being so inconsistent with my writing I go through phases but I will try to write more anyway here is the latest chapter cana (disclaimer I don't own fairy tail)

3rd person  
Natsu was stood at the request board for s class requests eyeing a particular quest  
"hmm" he thought "it's time for some more fun" he then began grinning  
"what's with the stupid smirk" asked the girl that has tried to sneak up on him  
"just thinking" he replied "what would you say if I asked you to join me on this request I could use a card reader"  
"what?" she replied dumbfounded "me but you beat Gildarts what would you want me for"  
"that's a secret so do you want to come or not?"  
"oh umm ok when do we leave"  
"now" he smirked grabbing her hand and rushing out the door leaving the request at the bar counter for the master to file later.  
The master walked up to the counter "that brat already getting off and doing missions for fairy tail" at that moment Gajeel walked in  
"master where is Natsu"  
"he's out why?"  
"he saw a dragon now he will answer my questions"  
"good luck with that" the master said walking away leaving gajeel looking confused

Natsu and Cana were on a mission to stop a dangerous murderer who used lightning magic to get to the location of the request there was a two hour train ride, Natsu spent most of it on Canas lap and Cana spent most of it blushing madly when they got to the town (well it was more of a village) they were greeted by cold stares and people shutting their windows.  
"Harsh" Natsu said  
"Their probably just scared" a small balding man walked up to them with a sad look on his face  
"you must be the help we requested of the fairy tail guild" he said "I apologise for the cold indifference after the new wizard arrived we have been cautious we used to be such a lively town"  
"I understand do you have any idea where he is now" said Cana  
"no he only comes out at night praying on young women raping then killing them" said the old man Natsu grinned at this comment  
"I have an idea" he said grinning at Cana  
"no no, no way I will not" Cana said  
"Don't you trust me" Natsu said looking sadly at the floor Cana blushed thinking how cute he looked  
"well it's not that it's just..."  
"great lets go get ready" he finished grabbing her hand and running off

That night Cana was wandering the streets looking nervous wearing a long silk dress that was emerald green and had a red rose pattern along the right side it didn't suit her in her opinion but she did in fact look quite beautiful and Natsu was struggling to restrain himself he was high in the clouds with his wings outstretched and looked like a large bird he used his eagle sharp vision and other heightened senses to trace Cana's every move suddenly he detected movement from a nearby street corner he smirked and decided to hold back for a while and enjoy the show  
"hey beautiful don't you know it's dangerous to wander these streets at night theres a murderer on the loose" said the man grinning he was around 6 foot 9 had short blonde hair and wore a black suit  
"maybe a big strong man like you could help me" she said  
"I don't know I'm not such a nice guy" the man said taking a few steps closer  
"well I'm not such a nice girl" she said trying not to look nervous  
"ha I can see right through your lies" he said forcing her to the wall "you murder 7 women and the only person a wizard guild sends is you ha I'm gonna have fun with this" he ripped the side of her dress she screamed out Natsu then decided he had had enough and flew down landing silently behind the assailant only a silhouette with red glowing eyes stood there looking like some kind of behemoth Cana smirked "what are you grinning at girl"

"I never liked this dress anyway and I'm not the only one" she said the man laughed and turned around to see a man with scales horns dragon wings and tail he panicked and shot lightning at Natsu a massive amount that would overload an area the size of Texas this caused a huge electrical explosion but before the lightning reached anywhere within 10 meters of Natsu it began to recede Cana and the man where shocked as they watched the scaly monster eat the lightning  
"didn't you know, I'm a lightning fire dragon slayer. thanks for the food" after that he rushed charging full pelt at the man and punched him into the sky Natsu moved so quickly that he had hit the man 17 times before he began to fall again and the he began to play keep up the man seemed to remain stationary when in reality Natsu just slammed into him so many times so quickly it just seemed that way natsu then finished off by sending the man crashing into the ground with a mighty lightning fire dragons roar after that time seemed to speed up before they knew it the entire town had opened up the criminal had been caught all the towns women had fallen in love with Natsu and they were on their way home Natsu had decided to carry Cana home in his arms rather than take the train and surprisingly it was faster

"wow what a night I'm starving hey Cana what would you say to a bite to eat" said Natsu  
"_oh my gosh Natsu just asked me out_" she thought "_no just play it coo"  
"l _sure whatever" she said  
"cool come on then"

The restaurant Natsu took her to was a beautifully built exotic restaurant that over looked the canal at Natsu's request the water was lit up with lilies with a magic light in them Natsu and Cana sat outside on the porch eating their dinner Natsu finished his quickly but surprisingly politely and Cana had just finished hers  
"you look beautiful tonight" said Natsu making Cana blush  
"_who knew Natsu was a romantic?_" she thought  
After the dinner Natsu walked Cana home hand in hand when he got to her house he explained to her his situation  
"and that's how it is" Natsu said "I understand if you don't want.."  
"shhh" said Cana her finger against his lip she then lent in and kissed him "yes" Natsu grinned at this and swiftly transformed into his dragon mode and bit her neck sending the same pain and ecstasy that both Mira and Erza had felt before Cana then took his hand and lead him into his house

"WHAT" yelled Gildarts "ohh Natsu I'm gonna kill you" Natsu smiled nervously backing away Cana then stepped in  
"no it's up to me who i Iove"  
"but"  
"no"  
"I"  
"no"  
"fine, damn it"  
Erza and Mira looked on things where only going to get more complicated from here they both shook their heads and sighed

So there it is my latest chapter let me know what you think and I am still accepting design ideas for the house well until then bye


End file.
